Bats and Magic
by no1needs2no
Summary: Harriet Potter and her children came to Gotham City to take a break from the Wizarding world, which was getting on their nerves. She should have known better than to think it was going to be peaceful and uneventful in Gotham City. Even across the globe, trouble follows her. Warnings: FemHarry and probably not for Ronald Weasley fans.
1. Chapter 1

_**WARNINGS:**_** I HAVEN'T READ THE COMICS! I ONLY WATCHED SOME EPISODES OF THE CARTOON/ANIMATED VERSION OF THE TEEN TITANS AND THE JUSTICE LEAGUE. FOR A FAIR AMOUNT OF THE SUPER HEROES AND VILLAINS, I WILL USE THEIR ALIAS(S). I ALSO MADE SOME SLIGHT CHANGES IN THE CHARACTERISTICS OF CERTAIN CHARACTERS.  
**_**DISCLAIMER:**_** I DON'T OWN THE JUSTICE LEAGUE, HARRY POTTER, BATMAN, ETC. THIS STORY IS WRITTEN FOR PURE AMUSEMENT.**

* * *

It was a typical Sunday morning at Wayne manor. Master Bruce had returned late last night chasing some criminal that dared to act out in Gotham City, and so was still asleep. Master Tim was still asleep as well, although he had stayed up playing video games. Master Richard was coming in the evening. He had plenty of time to get the manor presentable.

Alfred Pennyworth thought it was a wonderful day. The sky was clear, the sun was high, and the city appeared more peaceful than usual. Yes, he thought as he scrambled the eggs, it was going to be a great day. The doorbell caught him as he was making the last of the pancakes. After wiping his hands on a cloth, he started after the door.

Opening the door, he fully expected to be confronted by something as mundane as the mailman. He blinked at the young woman in front of him, who stood in front of him awkwardly. She had children surrounding her. The oldest of the bunch, two boys, were standing on both sides of the woman. The tallest child carried a sleeping toddler in his arms. A third boy was holding hands with the second tallest boy. The two holding the younger children wore backpacks.

The woman was undeniably attractive with clear skin, long dark wild hair, and brilliant green eyes. Her clothing were not expensive, however not poor either. She wore a black coat over jeans and a white oxford shirt. Her shoes were nondescript black boots.

"Hello," the woman's British accent reminded him of home for a moment.

"Good day. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Nervously, she tucked a lock of dark hair behind her ear. "Is this the residence of Bruce Wayne?"

"It is," Alfred said slowly.

"My name's Harriet. Harriet Potter. I need to talk to Mister Wayne. It's very important." The woman pressed a hand to her stomach, absently. "Can we come in?"

Alfred nodded, "Of course. Let me help you."

Miss Potter shook her head, and waved away Alfred's hands. "No need, I can handle it." With surprising strength for someone of her stature, she lifted the trunk easily and walked into the mansion. Her children followed behind her. Alfred obtained the morning paper, before he shut the door. Turning he saw that they were waiting patiently for them. He led the children and woman into the parlor.

Alfred waved a hand at the couch, "Please. Take a seat."

"Thank you, Teddy." Harriet smiled. She settled the trunk near her, before she accepted the youngest of her children from one of the boys. The boy called Teddy grinned at her, before helping the other boys get settle on the couch.

Alfred said, "My name is Alfred Pennyworth. I am Master Bruce's valet. Would you like something to eat or drink? Master Bruce should be down soon. And please, call me Alfred."

"If it's no problem, we would love to have some food." Harriet replied as she cradled the child, who snuggled her neck and released a contented sigh. "You can call me Harriet."

"Mummy, pee-pee," The second youngest child said as he tugged on her sleeve, "Pee-pee."

"Okay, Albus." Harriet said soothingly. "Give mummy a moment. Alfred, is there a bathroom we can use?"

"If I may, I can bring young Albus to the restroom. It wouldn't be a problem at all." Alfred offered.

"Thank you." Harriet smiled at him. There was just something about the elder that made her trust him. Looking at her son, Harriet said. "Follow Alfred okay, Albus? Don't wander around."

"Actually, mama, can I go to the loo too?" The tallest child asked with a slight French accent, "Been waiting since we got off the bus."

Harriet sighed, "James do you need to go too?"

"No, mummy," The second tallest child said sleepily. "Can I sleep?"

"Go ahead, love." Harriet cocked her head. "Go on Teddy. Keep an eye on Albus and mind your manners, okay?"

Teddy nodded and grabbed Albus's hand as he followed Alfred out of the room. Alfred had almost forgotten what it was like to have young inquisitive minds around the household, especially imaginative ones.

"Are there secret rooms?"

"Do you have a dungeon?"

"Can people get lost here?"

"How long, until we reach the loo, mister?"

"Can I have chocolate on my snack? Can I? Please? Please? Please?"

"Is there a treasure chest hidden within the heart of the manor?"

"Pee-pee!"

Alfred said, "The bathroom, sirs."

The children took a surprisingly swift time using the restroom, considering their age. After he returned the children to their mother, Alfred went back into the kitchen and began preparing a breakfast tray with pancakes, biscuits, eggs, fruit, butter, milk, and tea. Once he was satisfied, he carried the tray into the parlor.

"I trust that you will find it satisfactory." He announced as he settled it down on the coffee table.

"Blimey," Young Teddy exclaimed, "What's that yellow-thing?"

Harriet absently said, "Language Teddy; I don't think your grandma would like hearing you talk like that."

The smell of the baked from scratched goods, appeared to have awaken the rest of the children. Harriet shifted the child in her arms, and Alfred saw a child no older than two lean forward with a drooling mouth.

"Lily, hold still," Harriet said firmly as she picked up a napkin and wiped the drool cascading down her daughter's chin. The tot looked up and Alfred noticed that they shared the same emerald eyes.

Realizing that the children were waiting for her permission, Harriet subtly casted a wordless and wand less food testing spell. Pennyworth didn't seem like the type to poison them and she didn't sense anything magical from him, but after…it would be foolish to not check.

"What are you waiting for, kiddos?" Harriet said lightly, "Breakfast time."

No other words needed to be said before the boys descended upon the tray. Harriet winced at James's manners, glancing at Alfred. As she helped Lily drink some milk, Harriet resolved to continue her children's lessons on decorum.

"Alfred?" A voice called. "Where are you?"

Alfred inclined his head at Harriet. "Pardon me; Master Tim is calling for me."

All Harriet could do was nod as she struggled to clean Lily's hands drenched in the juices of a few strawberries. Before Alfred left the room, Master Tim walked in. He was still wearing his pajamas, and appeared to be half-asleep. He yawned widely, and stretched his arms. "What's for breakfast? Because I smell pancakes and…" Tim trailed off as he registered that there were other people in the room. "…Morning."

"Hi." Teddy and James chorused before focusing on the pancakes. Albus gave a wave, while Lily ignored him altogether in favor of the food and her mummy.

"Uh, can I talk to you for a sec, Alfred?"

Glancing at the clock, Alfred replied. "I'm afraid not, Master Tim. I need to go help Master Bruce. Perhaps, you would care to enjoy the company of Miss Potter and her children."

With that said, Alfred left to go help Master Bruce. Tim stood awkwardly looking at the children and dark-haired green-eyed woman. Casually taking an apple, Tim discreetly observed them.

The mother was young, probably in her late twenties. The oldest boy was around ten, which probably meant that the rest were around six, four, and two. Judging by their bags, they shouldn't have much, but their clothes spoke of average wealth. Interesting, Tim thought, as his eyes caught the woman's left hand. No ring.

"Teddy, Albus, James" The woman chided gently, "Don't just hog the pancakes."

"Mummy," groaned the boy in the middle with syrup dripping from his chin.

"Don't you mummy me, James Sirius Potter!"

The boy named James pouted, but pushed the bowl with the remaining fruit towards Tim. He said sullenly, "Do you want some?"

Tim smiled sadly, remembering how he acted with his mom. Tim ruffled the kid's hair as he replied. "Go ahead and eat, kid."

"Who're you?" sounded out Albus through a mouthful of pancakes.

"I'm Tim Drake." Tim said simply, finishing his apple. "What's your name?"

"Albus," the child said, after swallowing his food. He first pointed at the boy with dark blonde hair, "Teddy. That's my mummy and Lily. Over there is James."

Teddy quirked an eyebrow as he said, "Nice to meet you. Is Tim your first name?"

"Yeah," Tim nodded. "I suppose you aren't from America." The guests clearly had an accent.

"Nope," Teddy agreed. He peeled a banana and held it out to Harriet. "Mama, you have to eat." Harriet opened her mouth to protest, but Teddy spoke before she could put in a word. "If you don't eat, then we're not eating; right, guys?"

Cowed by their brother's glare, James and Albus pushed their food away. Teddy gently pulled Lily away from their mother, replacing her with the banana. Lily gurgled happily at Teddy's face.

"Teddy," the woman started.

Teddy adopted a similar tone, "_Mama_."

The two engaged in a staring contest. Tim didn't bother to hide his interest, but he also noticed that the younger children were simply waiting as though this occurred fairly often. A twitch on the woman's lips revealed the outcome.

"Alright, alright, Teddy," said Harriet. "I'll eat." To make her point, Harriet took a large bite of the banana.

Teddy nodded, and his younger siblings — in every way, except blood — immediately resumed eating. Teddy, himself was about to join them, when Lily made a large sound of displeasure.

Tim held out his arms. "You can give her to me. She's obviously done eating."

Teddy eyed him warily, bouncing Lily with ease. He was rather experienced in taking care of his siblings, Tim noted, his arms hanging in the air patiently.

Hesitatively, Teddy handed Lily over to Tim. He warned the older boy, "If you drop her, then you better watch out, Drake."

"Duly noted," Tim said drily. Lily squirmed in the foreign arms, her tiny face looking up at the stranger with her big green eyes.

Tim smiled awkwardly, "Hi."

The toddler stared at him with such expressive green eyes that Tim thought she was seeing through his soul. Suddenly, the girl smiled happily, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Tim grinned at the annoyance on Teddy's face. It was worth it, even if the girl was all but pulling his hair.

"Lighten up, Teddy," The woman teased. "You're still her favorite big brother. Isn't that right, love?"

Lily gurgled in response. This time she did started to pull on his hair. "Uh, ma'am," Tim winced at a particularly strong tug. "Can I set her down?"

"Only if you keep an eye on her," Harriet sipped her tea. "Oh and my name's Harriet, not ma'am."

"Right," Tim said, setting Lily down. "So, why are you here?"

"I need to talk to Mr. Wayne." Harriet replied as she plucked a grape. She paused. "Is he your dad?"

Tim choked on his milk. He coughed and spluttered, "He's my guardian, but Bruce isn't my biological father."

"So you're his ward?"

"Sure, that's one way of putting it."

At just that moment, Alfred entered the room. Bruce followed behind him, dressed in casual wear. Alfred was halted by Lily who began to crawl towards him. He lowered himself to her level and asked politely, "Yes, Miss?"

"Alwred," She pointed happily.

Alfred nodded, "Very good miss."

Lily held up her hands, and Alfred easily lifted her. Alfred continued his way to Harriet, and said. "Master Bruce, Harriet Potter. Miss Potter, Bruce Wayne."

Harriet stood up and held out her hand to Bruce, "Nice to meet you."

"Pleased to make the acquaintance of a beautiful young woman," Bruce smiled in his persona. Harriet frowned, but didn't speak. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Alfred, would you mind if you could take Wayne and me to a different location?" Harriet asked.

Alfred handed young Lily to Master Tim. He led the adults to a nearby study. "Would this do Miss?"

It was a decent-sized room with books, desks, a computer, and some comfortable chairs. Despite the objects, Harriet had the feeling that the room was used very few times. Perhaps it was the lack of personal pictures, and the neatness. Alfred left, after Master Wayne subtly dismissed him.

"What do you want to talk about?" Bruce asked, pleasantly.

Harriet felt her hear thud in her chest. This was the moment that could change their lives, whether he believed her or not.

"You're my cousin…Batman."

Bruce Wayne raised an eyebrow, his face puzzled. "I beg your pardon?"

"I know the truth." Harriet said, not taking her eyes off the man who leaned against his desk. "Bruce Wayne is Batman, the dark knight of Gotham. You became Batman, after the death of your parents, Thomas and Martha Wayne. Because of their death, it triggered your sense of justice. You vowed to avenge your parents' murder and rid Gotham City of evil. You chose a bat as your symbol, because you wanted your enemies to fear you, and as a child bats were your biggest fear."

The easy-going manner of Bruce Wayne fell as Harriet talked until there was only an emotionless, cold man looking at her. Harriet stood her ground.

"Who are you?" His voice was cold, and Harriet knew that she was speaking to Batman.

"Harriet Potter," Harriet turned her lips, "Your cousin through your dad's side."

"My father didn't have any siblings."

"I could tell you what I know, but I don't think you will believe me." Harriet crossed her arms. "You can let me talk first, or we can do something that will prove our relations, and then talk."

"Talk," Bruce ordered. Even if she was his cousin, she knew information about him that he hadn't revealed to anyone outside Alfred, Tim, and certain members of the league. She was dangerous.

"Well, I'm a witch." Harriet waited for a reaction, and continued when she didn't receive one. "I was looking for information on my family, when I came across a journal written by my Grandfather Charlus Potter. He wrote about his first son who was a squib, a child born to parents with magic, but without any magical abilities and powers himself. He placed the child up for adoption. The mother of the child, his wife Dorea, helped Charlus keep track of the child until he died. After he died, she soon followed him, barely able to add one or two new things about their firstborn. The boy was adopted by Americans, the Waynes. The child's last name was changed, however his first named remained Thomas."

"Thomas Wayne married Martha Kane. He was a doctor and saved the lives of many. He was born a Potter, but died as a Wayne." Harriet paused, glancing at Bruce for his reaction. Seeing none, Harriet continued. "My father, James, was born to Charlus and Dorea later in their life. He married his school sweet heart, Lily Evans. She was my mum." Harriet said the last part softly.

Bruce frowned. "My father was not adopted. There would have been records of such an event."

"Magical people in Britain, leave children up for adoption in a variety of ways. Generally, only the younger generations use the system. Older generations do it in other ways, like a babe in a basket on a doorstop or outside someone's nursery. Personally, I think it due to their resistance to change."

Bruce crossed his arms. "I don't believe this."

"Doesn't surprise me," Harriet commented dryly. Reaching into her pocket, Harriet pulled out a piece of parchment. "I have a friend, who was willing to part this with me. It's a piece of parchment enchanted to trace the ancestors of the person, whose blood lands on the paper. So, if you have a needle or a knife, prick or cut your hand, and let a drop or two of blood land on any part of the parchment. It should trace your ancestors over the last hundred years. Immediate family first, though."

Sensing Bruce's reluctance, Harriet promised. "I won't use the blood for some crazy magic spell. So, will you do it?"

"Why don't you do it?" questioned Bruce.

"My blood won't prove anything, because you don't trust me," Harriet said flatly. "You're doubtful and suspicious. So, you only believe in yourself and the people you trust."

Bruce thought deeply about the reliability of Harriet's words. Finally, he spoke. "Set the paper on the desk. After Harriet placed the paper on the desk, Bruce bit his thumb. Without hesitation, he pressed his bleeding finger on the paper. Internally, Bruce was impressed by how quickly the magic worked. Within seconds, he was looking at three names in his family tree: his father, mother, and himself.

Soon, a line appeared and connected the name _Thomas (Potter) Wayne _with the names of _Charlus Potter_ and _Dorea Potter (nee Black)_. A second line sprouted and the name _James Potter_ appeared next to the name of his father. The following names quickly followed: _Lily Potter (nee Evans),_ _Harriet Potter_, _James Sirius Potter_, _Albus Severus Potter_, _Lily Luna Potter_, and _Edward Remus Lupin-Potter (Adopted)._ There was a suspicious black mark next to Harriet's name, as though it was burned off.

"Why isn't the name of your spouse showing?"

"We're divorced." Harriet said sharply. She pointed at the name after her daughter's, "This is Teddy. The spell only causes official names to appear. Not nicknames."

"How do I know this isn't a fabrication?"

Harriet asked impatiently, "Why would I go all this way to prove our allegations if I didn't need help?"

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "You need help?"

"Got an ex, who won't bloody leave me and my kids alone; a few stalkers; and a few enemies that I made over the years," Harriet said blandly. She added defensively at Bruce's stare, "You're a hero! You should understand how it is with villains and the public."

Bruce felt slightly amused by her expressions. "How old are you?"

"I'm in my mid-thirties." Harriet grunted. She knew amusement when she saw it. "I had James when I was thirty-one, Albus when I was thirty-three, and Lily when I was thirty-five. Witches generally age slower, so I still look and function similarly to a woman in her twenties," Harriet said.

"I suppose I'm your older cousin."

"Not by much, Wayne."

Bruce waved it dismissively. "So you're my cousin."

"We've established that."

"What do you need, and why?"

"My children and I need a place to stay for a while. Let's just say that the magical society in Britain makes me want to bash their skulls against a wall, at the moment."

"What else?"

"My ex-husband is a two-face, lying, cheating, bloody wanker who can't quite understand that he's full of bullocks half the time, and barmy during the other half. He wants to get back together."

"There's something else."

"Bloody hell, Wayne!" uttered Harriet in disbelief.

"What _else_?"

"After my divorce, I dated this bloke and we left on troubled terms. I think he's going to try and talk to me again."

"Do you want to get back together with him?"

"You are not my dad!"

"Do you?"

"I don't know!"

Bruce fell silent at Harriet's outburst. Eventually he asked, "Anything else?"

"Seriously?" snorted Harriet. "Anyway, I'm hiding from the usual craze: stalkers, grunts who want to avenge their boss, bints, etc."

"Why?" Bruce asked. "Furthermore, what should I expect from the duration of stay?"

"Classified information; my children and I can stay?"

"Depending on your answer, you might stay here in Wayne Manor or some other property."

"…I can't honestly tell you that something won't happen. But I can tell you that my children and I won't go looking for trouble. We're just waiting for things to cool down. And if you must know I'm pregnant."

Bruce stilled. "Who is the father?"

"Does it matter?" Harriet crossed her arms. "I doubt he'll come to the states. Plus, he doesn't know."

"Why?"

Harriet sighed. "It's best for now if he doesn't know. You're the only person I told other than my closest friends. If a lot of people know, then I can guarantee you that the whole thing will turn Gotham upside down."

"I expect you to accept full consequences."

Harriet looked at him. "So, can we stay?"

Bruce sighed. "You're family, so I can't leave you out in the streets, can I?"

Harriet grinned as she walked towards Bruce. "No you cannot."

She held out her arms and looked at Bruce expectantly. He looked back at her. "I don't hug."

"You're going to refuse to hug your pregnant cousin?"

"We have more important things to talk about, such as how powerful of a witch you are and how you obtained information about me."

* * *

Tim looked at the children, who stared back at him. Alfred had taken the remaining food away a while ago.

"What do you want to do?" asked Tim, finally.

"Hide and seek!" cried Albus.

"Don't be such a muppet, Al." The boy next to Teddy said. "That's a baby game."

"I'm not a baby." Albus denied. He pointed at Lily. "Lily's the baby."

"I don't care. I don't want to play hide and seek. It's a baby game!"

"I like it!"

James shrugged. "Then you're a baby."

Lily tugged on Teddy's hand, ignoring her brothers. Albus looked at James pointedly with all the indignation that a four years old boy could muster. Sensing a fight, Teddy put Lily on the floor despite her protests and stood between James and Albus.

"James, Albus," warned Teddy.

"Take that back," Albus scowled, ignoring Teddy.

James said slowly, "You're a much bigger baby than Lily, Albus."

"You're a prat! Prat! Prat prat!" said Albus, his face extremely red.

Teddy tried to placate his younger brothers. "Guys, calm down. We can do something else, or combine hide and seek with a different game."

Tim smirked. He didn't envy the job of calming down temper tantrums. He'd rather take down bad guys any day than handle this.

He noticed the girl, Lily, frowning at her brothers, and Tim hid his smile. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have a sister… Then, again there was Dick's tales about Barbara…

Suddenly, Tim heard a sharp pop in the air. He blinked and stared at the spot where Lily had sat just moments before.

"Guys?" called Tim weakly. "I think your sister just disappeared into thin air."

* * *

Alfred left the bat cave, contemplating about lunch. He had just finished watching Master Bruce and his cousin from the screen that connected to one of the hidden cameras in the mansion, and it appeared as though the guests will be staying for quite a while. Perhaps a private party was needed to celebrate the reunion…He didn't notice a pop behind him.

Lily Luna Potter, blinked, looked around the dark unfamiliar area, and promptly began to explore. She crawled around the strange bulky monster with wheels, past the big shiny screen, and stared at a certain machine. It was so large and shiny and cool, that Lily wanted to climb on it. She shrieked in delight, when she found herself on it.

Wally West, also known as Flash, appeared on the screen of Batman's half a million dollars computer. "Batman, the League needs you in today's meetings, so don't even think about skipping! Okay, this is why we had the heat sensors built in. You're so shadowy, that sometimes we can't see you in your cave unless you speak. I'm turning on the transporter, and you're coming to headquarters before Diana starts a fight with Hawkgirl about the recruit process again."

Lily let out a loud sound as she was teleported into the Justice League headquarters, which was in space.

Wally looked at the little girl in the middle of the transporter. He knew Bats was going to kill him, if Diana didn't find him first. The girl had black hair, green eyes, a blue dress, and bunny themed shoes. It was lucky that everyone was either dealing with villains, or in the meeting room. Wally quickly used his speed to pluck the girl off the ground. Lily looked at him with confusion.

He grinned. "I'm going to be the best uncle you ever had, Baby Bat. You're cute, so you must take after your mom rather than Batman."

The girl scowled at him in response, and disappeared from him with a pop like sound. Wally stared at the empty space between his hands. "…Batman's going to destroy me for losing his daughter."

* * *

Teddy looked up at Tim, in bewilderment. Then he looked around the room with his head swinging like it was watching a ping pong match.

James and Albus scowled at each other, too caught up in their argument to think that something was wrong.

"Oh sh—shoot! I don't see her anywhere." cried Teddy. Tim was startled, when Teddy grabbed the front of his shirt and glared at him. "Where did you see her?"

"Easy, there." Tim frowned. "I understand that you're worried, but calm down. Panicking's not going to solve anything."

"If a hair is harm on her head…" trail off Teddy, threateningly.

"Teddy," Albus walked over to Teddy and tugged on his pants. He frowned. "We're Lily? James said that she'll be our tiebreaker."

Before Teddy could answer, they could hear the voice of his godmother and Mr. Wayne.

"…bullocks. We can't have that as a cover story, Bruce."

"It's plausible; no one in Gotham would doubt."

"Okay, listen up." Harriet placed her hands on her hips and scowled at Bruce. They stopped just outside the door, which led to the children crowding around it. Teddy, James, and Albus knew that when their mum used that tone, then it was best to hide or give up and listen to her. Tim was curious to see how Bruce would react.

"Okay, listen up, brute. You will not use my children and me as bait, so you could get rid of fan girls. This is our story: My family and I came to Gotham because we found a missing relative, who will be you. The end," said Harriet, flatly.

Bruce stared at her coldly, but Harriet remained unmoved. Finally, Bruce muttered. "If it backfires, then I hope you know how to fix it."

"Relax, Bruce." Harriet smiled playfully, "You're not the only one who knows how to salvage a dire situation, or think on their feet."

The infamous rich man just grunted. He opened the door and watched as Tim and his cousin's children land on the floor. Harriet laughed merrily as she helped them up. She was still chuckling as Albus's eyes began to water.

"There, there love." Harriet said with her arms around Albus, who clenched her shirt in his little hands. She kissed the top of his head, and lifted him in her arms. Looking around the hallway and room, Harriet frowned. "Where's Lily?"

Teddy gulped and looked down in guilt. Feeling slightly sympathetic to the other boy, Tim said. "She disappeared. There was a pop sound and she was gone."

Surprisingly Harriet was calm. She even smiled slightly. "I did the same thing when I was a kid. I landed on a roof, though. Considering Lily's age, it's more likely that she just appeared in a different room."

Alfred came walking down the hall, slightly faster than his usual speed. "Master Bruce, Mistress Potter, I have reason to believe that the young miss is at headquarters."

"I'll get Zatanna," Bruce muttered. Before he could walk away, Harriet seized his arm and prevented him from moving.

"Bruce," Harriet asked without a smile on her face. "Where's my daughter?"

"Let go."

"Where. Is. My. Daughter." Harriet had a glint in her eyes that made Bruce feel the hair on the back of his neck rise. His cousin repeated, even more harshly. "Where is my daughter?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**WARNINGS:**_** I HAVEN'T READ THE COMICS! I ONLY WATCHED SOME EPISODES OF THE CARTOON/ANIMATED VERSION OF THE TEEN TITANS AND THE JUSTICE LEAGUE. FOR A FAIR AMOUNT OF THE SUPER HEROES AND VILLAINS, I WILL USE THEIR ALIAS(S). I ALSO MADE SOME SLIGHT CHANGES IN THE CHARACTERISTICS OF CERTAIN CHARACTERS.  
**_**DISCLAIMER:**_** I DON'T OWN THE JUSTICE LEAGUE, HARRY POTTER, BATMAN, ETC. THIS STORY IS WRITTEN FOR PURE AMUSEMENT.**

* * *

Lily Luna Potter was a very unhappy toddler. After the Red Man was gone, she started crawling, searching for her mummy, or at least one of her brothers. Unless her mummy was within her sight, she wasn't going to walk on two legs. Her mummy always made that super pleased smile when she did it. Unfortunately, she didn't see anyone from her family. Her tummy was getting more uncomfortable by the minute, which made her crankier. She wanted her mummy. NOW!

"Oh," Diana, also known as Wonder Woman, blinked down at the adorable little girl in front of her. She crouched down and smiled at her. "Hello. Can I pick you up, little one?"

Lily stared at the Amazon, and she had a feeling that she was good like her mummy. In any case, she was much better than Red Man. Lily lifted her arms.

"What's your name?" Diana asked. "My name's Diana."

"Lily...Mummy?"

"Hmm," Diana started to walk towards her personal room, when she received a telepathic message from J'onn. _Diana, we need you at the command center. Zatanna detected a dark presence within headquarters. She claims that it is a magical threat. _

Diana looked down at the child in her arms, torn between bringing Lily with her and leaving her with someone else. If there was a threat on the satellite, then she could hardly bring a defenseless child into the coming fight. It would be best to put her in her rooms with a snack and a member of the league to watch her. Fortunately, she spotted Atom.

"Ray," called Diana. The professor paused, and turned around to question the Amazon, but the words died on his lips at the sight of the little girl. He stared at Diana puzzled. He couldn't recall a time when Diana had been pregnant.

"Ray, can you stay in my room and watch the little girl, until I return?" Diana asked.

Professor Ray Palmer nodded and held his arms out, but the girl did not release Diana's arms. Instead, she glared at Atom, before disappearing. Ray and Diana stared at the empty space, where the child had been.

"Well," the professor clasped his hands together. "Shall I tell the others, or do you want to do it yourself?"

Wonder woman stared at him unamused.

"Come on, you have to admit that a kid that can teleport is pretty cool and unusual. The others should know."

"I'll go tell them, while you go look for her." Diana ordered, before she turned and made her way to the command center.

"If I was a toddler with the ability to teleport and trapped in a space station, where would I go?" Ray asked himself. "Note to self: Ask Katie about a project with teleportation as subject."

* * *

"Bruce," drawled Harriet. "Why aren't we there yet?"

Bruce frowned at his computer as he prepared the transportation device, trying to minimize Harriet's presence. Prior to their entrance into the Batcave, he had changed into his batman uniform. Somehow he wasn't surprised by his…nephews' awe of the infamous 'Batman.' His…cousin simply raised an eyebrow at his appearance and tapped her foot impatiently. After watching the recording on the computer and discovering the perpetrator of her daughter's absence, Harriet had been all too willing to storm the Watchtower and retrieve Lily.

"They can't come." Said Bruce finally, turning away from the computer.

"You're Boy Wonder's coming."

"The league knows him. They don't know you."

"I have Batman backing me up," said Harriet humorlessly.

"…They're too young."

"I resent that, Mister!"

Harriet and Bruce turned their head towards James Potter, who was waiting impatiently near the batmobile with his brothers and his new friend Tim. The children had taken the news about Harriet and Bruce's relationship quite well. They didn't change how they reacted with Tim, much to his relief.

The four had been given strict order to not wander away from where the adults could see them. Bruce also told them that they were forbidden to touch anything except for the floor. Of course, only Harriet's warning eyes prevented them from toeing the line.

"Sir," Teddy said confidently. "I'm sure that you can rely on Tim and me to keep an eye on the others. We won't cause any trouble at the space station."

"What about that time I let your grandmother watch you?" said Harriey dryly. "I leave to do the shopping for half an hour, then I return and see her making brownies, cookies, and cake from scratch."

"Don't forget the treacle tarts, mummy!"

"Thank you Al," Said Harriet amusedly. Even Bruce cracked a slight smile at the honest, wide grin and shining eyes that the child sported.

James rolled his eyes as he muttered, "Great job, Balby."

"Hey, I thought we established the fact that anyone who is under one year old is supposed to be classified as a baby." Tim said calmingly, not interested in seeing another tantrum from them.

"In any case, the children should come with us. I can keep an eye on them if I can see them." Harriet interrupted. "If you leave them here with Alfred, I'm sure that they'll find a way to get in the station and unintentionally cause mayhem."

"I really think that my brothers and I should go, if Tim is coming with—"

"Albus Severus Potter! If you touch that belt, I'll get Hermione to be your governess again!"

Albus froze with one arm still outreached. Teddy and James gasped in horror, much to Tim's puzzlement and amusement. Quickly, Albus squeezed between his brothers and looked up at his mother with wide pleading green eyes.

"I'll be good mummy, so please don't call Miss Ganger."

"Granger, Albus." Teddy corrected, "It's Miss Granger."

Bruce asked, "Who is Hermione Granger?"

Harriet had a strange expression on her face as she answered. "Someone I know. Anyway, the children and I are going with you and that's final. That is my final stance."

Bruce sighed, but agreed. He couldn't win against his cousin's stubbornness nor a mother's will to rescue her child.

"Have I ever told you that you are my favorite cousin?"

"Am I your only cousin?"

"You're the only cousin I liked straight from the first meeting."

* * *

Lily was close to tears now. Not a lot made her cry, but she was tired, hungry and she WANTED her mummy. Crawling around the big people wasn't difficult, and so far no one was able to stop her. But, it was exhausting to move from one place to another. She didn't know how she did it, but she liked how it helped her escape.

She didn't know where she was going, but she couldn't stop. Bad people would get her if she did! Even that pretty lady was going to hand her off to someone that Lily knew couldn't be trusted. Only Daddy could be trusted.

So consumed by her thoughts, Lily didn't notice when she bumped into someone. She was about to cry, when this person lifted her up. Despite her blurry eyes, Lily could tell who this person was and she was filled with relief.

"Daddy!"

"L—"

"He's here! _Pots! Etum!_"

* * *

Harriet blinked at her new surroundings. Even someone as inexperienced as her can tell that the Justice League Headquarters was filled with impressive technology. To her amusement it was James that had an outburst.

"This is so cool!" He waved both arms exaggeratedly in the air as he saw a woman with wings standing on a platform above him. Startled, she quickly flew down to their level. "Hi! Excuse me, but have you see—"

"Batman, why do you have a civilian and children with you?" asked Hawkgirl, also known as Shayera Hol. She let her green eyes roam over the newcomers. To her surprise, none of the civilians appeared intimidated. After the Thanagarian invasion, she had been treated with hostility by almost everyone in the League and the civilians. Her mask was useless by this point, since practically all living beings on this planet could identify her.

"Hello," the woman greeted in an accent similar to Alfred. "Have you seen a little girl by any chance?"

The youngest boy piped. "She's wearing a blue dress and bunny shoes."

Shayera shook her head slowly. She turned to face Batman, "Zatanna found a threat and she's looking for it with the others."

Batman nodded and started to walk. Robin the Boy Wonder and the civilians started to follow. Shayera frowned and used her wings to fly and land in front of Batman, halting the unusual procession.

"Look, I can't just let the civilians roam the Watchtower." Shayera crossed her arms. "Either let me take them back to their home or leave them here where I can watch over them."

"Or you could come with us," said the woman.

"Sorry, but who are you?" asked Shayera

The woman smiled, although it wasn't pleasant. "I'm the mother of the toddler that got transported here by a man who calls himself Flash. Now I'll make this very simple for you, Angel—"

"Excuse me?" Shayera looked affronted.

"Either you help me find my daughter or I make you unable to stop us. It's actually not a hard choice: help or I stop you." The woman grinned and her green eyes flashed. "Trust me when I say that you do not want to get on my bad side."

Shayera used her height to her advantage as she looked down on the woman, "Oh really?"

The woman stopped smiling as she walked to the superhero, carefully preventing the children and her cousin from seeing her face. Slowly, carefully, Harriet dropped some of the barriers that she had constructed and reconstructed during the war. Her face grew emotionless and her eyes glinted with neutrality. Harriet leaned in close to the being with wings and whispered. "Do you really want to _play_ with me, Angel?"

Intimidated by the woman, Shayera slowly shook her head. Once upon a time, she had Thanagarian friends who had been through countless wars and battles or ones filled with unspeakable horror. She had seen how they could be utterly ruthless and indifferent against a threat. It was unnerving to see this mode upon a young earthling. She had no desire to face someone who had undoubtedly been through a lot and won.

"Will you help us instead…?"

"Hawkgirl," supplied the exiled Thanagarin, warily. "Please don't call me Angel. I can see how you came up with it, but it just doesn't fit me."

The woman drew back and her dangerous aura gradually withdrawn until she could smile politely.

"I would be honored to be able to offer my assistance." As much as it rattled her to comply with a stranger's demand, Shayera couldn't deny the woman's power. She was to some extent impressed.

"Very good," the woman murmured. Confidently, she turned and looked at Batman. "Well? Let's start searching for my daughter!"

_Batman, I detected your presence in the transportation room. Quickly go to the cells. Zatanna is about to interrogate a prisoner we captured._

_ J'onn what can you tell me about the captive? _Batman held up a hand to stop the others from leaving.

"What's wrong?" Harriet frowned.

Shayera recognizing his posture, explained. "Batman's having a telepathic conversation with J'onn….the Martian." Seeing Harriet realize her meaning, Shayera changed the topic. "So what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Harriet. These are my sons: Teddy, James…"

_The prisoner is a male. He has blonde hair, grey eyes, and unusual black robes. At the time of his capture, he carried a black stick which looked slightly similar to Zatanna's magic wand. Zatanna apparently placed a bag over his head to prevent him from using his powers. Strangely, he has a child with him. Diana appears to know the little girl as she is trying to make the prisoner release her as we speak._

_ J'onn, make sure that the child does not leave your proximity. I'm coming. _Bruce looked at his cousin, who appears to have made Shayera more comfortable. "Harriet, I know where your daughter is."

* * *

Lily was terrified. She clung to her Daddy and refused to let go, even when the pretty lady tried to talk to her. When that magic lady casted spells and it hit her and Daddy, she couldn't talk or move. The magic lady released her from it, but she didn't want to leave her Daddy. Especially after, the magic lady put a black bag over his head.

"Diana, I can't wait anymore." A curvy dark-haired woman in a magician outfit let a hand rest on the Amazon's shoulder. "I need to question him."

"Surely, you can wait until the child is separated," said a muscular man in a blue, red, and yellow suit.

"Superman, this man is a part of a horrible group of dark wizards called the Death Eaters. They followed an insane man, who would make Joker seem like Trickster." The woman's eyes harden at the man in front of her. "We need to get answers from him, before he can find a way to communicate with his allies. Who knows what he's learned up here on the Watchtower."

As Superman sighed and tried to pull a reluctant Diana away from the child, no one noticed Flash's unusual frown and stiff posture.

_This is bad. This is really bad._ Flash looked at the child worriedly. _I can't leave the kid with him, but Zatanna's going to turn me into a duck before I can explain that the kid's Batman's daughter. Seriously, what's with her? Okay, Wally, focus. You have to rescue the kid, before Batman finds out and kick your ass. Now, let's think of a plan…_

"Sorry Wonder Woman, but you need to calm d—"

The Green Lantern member was interrupted by a boomerang. Tim grinned sheepishly as he caught the tool, when all of the founders looked at him. Tim was more concerned by his mentor's reaction towards his actions against Green Lantern.

"Um, don't lock up women in cages?"

Bruce was not amused by his ward's actions, but allowed it to pass for now. He stalked up to his allies, noticing that Wally seemed to turn pale at his approach.

"Batman, it's great that you're here." Zatanna smiled. She waved a hand at the prisoner as though she was in one of her shows. "I could use some help interrogating this one. You don't have to worry about his magic. I silenced him."

"_Where is my daughter?_" Growled Harriet as she walked passed her cousin with her children following behind her like ducklings.

Superman frowned, and walked in front of her, stopping her. "I'm sorry, but who are you? No civilians are supposed to be up here."

Harriet narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth, but a high pitched squeal cut her off.

"I can't believe it," Zatanna walked up to Harriet Potter with her hands clasped together and her eyes wide, "Y-you're Harriet Potter. I'm actually meeting Harriet Potter in person! I'm Zatanna and I can't believe it. You're Harriet Potter!"

"Great, another bloody fan." muttered Harriet as she ignored the magician and looked at the prisoner. Before she could speak, her youngest troublemaker launched herself at her.

Lily nearly shook her mother's eardrums with her cry.

"MUMMY!"

Harriet immediately wrapped her arms around her daughter. After fiercely hugging Lily for a long moment, she pulled Lily away and looked at her.

"I missed you too love," said Harriet, ignoring the starry-eyed magician and the other heroes. "Let's take you to big brother Teddy, hmm?"

Teddy opened his arms welcomingly, and Lily allowed herself to be handed over. Teddy frowned sternly at her, but his relief at her unharmed state was obvious. James and Albus were more interested in the man with a bag over his face. Unfortunately for them, Tim was looking at them with a warning in his eyes.

Harriet ignored Zatanna as her eyes immediately locked onto the man in a familiar red costume. Before Wally could react, she waved a hand at him and hissed, "_Petrificus Totalus_"

Wally stiffened unnaturally and started to freak out in his mind as he realized that he couldn't move. Before the other could react, Harriet whipped out her wand and casted the same spell against everyone except, her family, Robin, and Hawkgirl.

She walked up to Flash, grabbed the front of his shirt, and pulled him down to her level. "If you don't answer my questions truthfully, I'll give you bloody hell for practically kidnapping my daughter." With a wave of her wand and a muttered word, Wally found himself able to move. He looked at the woman, who still had a grip on his costume and said quickly, "I'msosorry, pleasedon'tkillmeorletBatmandoit."

"Why should Batman kill you?" inquired Harriet, frowning. "Granted you did teleport my daughter from the Batcave, but aren't you two comrades?"

"I don't want to face Daddy Batman, ma'am." Flash added hastily at her raised eyebrows. "I mean we're members of the league and all, but I'm pretty sure that Batman would be willing to maim me for teleporting his kid."

To his utter bafflement, the woman let him go and cackled. Her amusement made her relinquished her spell on the heroes. Batman frowned and narrowed his eyes at Wally, while Shayera gasped at him.

"These are your kids?" Shayera gestured at James, Albus, Teddy, and Lily. Lily blinked at her, and scowled at the loud noise. Teddy shook his head at the winged woman, before he bounced Lily in his arms. Lily's scowl didn't disappear, but she did turn her head away from the strange lady.

"I am not their father," stated Batman stoically. Discreetly, Batman glanced out of the corner of his eyes at Diana, who was staring back at him with a raised eyebrow. He grunted. "You can use the lasso on me later. But only one question."

"Of course Batman isn't the father," said Zatanna patronizingly. She looked at her idol with an unusual bashful face. "Miss Potter, I captured a Death Eater."

"All known Death Eaters have been captured," Harriet looked over her glasses at the magic user. "The only Death Eaters that aren't in prison or at a hospital are the ones who actually sided against Voldemort."

"B-but the Daily Prophet—"

Harriet completed, "Is little more than a gossip paper. You must allow this man to go if he hasn't done anything."

Strangely, Zatanna began to look proud, even smug. She marched over to the prisoner, and ripped off the bag. She looked at her idol with shining eyes.

"It's _Draco Malfoy_, ma'am!"

A man with startling bright blonde hair and gray eyes glared spitefully at his kidnapper, and his glare intensified at the sight of the other masked strangers. His eyes twitched at the sight of the woman with wings, but he had seen stranger things in the magic world. He opened his mouth and mouthed obscenities, much to James's minor disappointment.

From her position in Teddy's arms, Lily cooed, "Daddy."

Zatanna raised an eyebrow at Harriet, and asked excitedly. "The Daily Prophet was telling the truth about your youngest?"

In response, Harriet stared at her coolly with hard eyes and waved her wand, causing ropes to appear and bind Zatanna. Because she had anticipated a much different reaction, Zatanna ungracefully fell to the floor. Harriet walked over to the immobilized magician and looked down on her.

"The Daily Prophet is 80% lies, rumors, and speculation. 10% exaggerated facts that barely hold any truth in them, and 10% political games. Anyone with money can 'encourage' the editors and reporters to twist the truth into something favorable." Harriet felt her lips curl. "Do be quiet."

Slowly she turned her head to the prisoner. His flashing gray eyes met her calm green eyes, creating a tension that even the densest individual could notice. Superman opened his mouth to question what was happening, but Batman placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed hard. He shook his head at the Man of Steel, and Superman closed his mouth.

Harriet didn't say anything for a moment. She simply looked at him. Considering everything that happened in their last encounter…Draco was well. He wasn't gaunt or dirty, and he seemed to be managing his money well. Draco was still…Draco.

She banished the spell that the magician had used on Draco, allowing him to move and speak. She honestly thought that he would sit in his chair and glare at her or start shouting. To her surprise, he got off his chair, walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her petite body.

He hissed near her ear, "Don't ever disappear like that again, Harry."

Harriet gave a little laugh. "Don't worry, Dray. If you found me in space, then I doubt I can find a place that you won't be to reach me or the kids."

"You have one thing right." Draco muttered, before he pulled away from her. He looked at the children and raised an eyebrow.

Lily struggled in Teddy's arms until he placed her on the floor. She caught Albus's eyes. They stared at each other, before nodding in unison. Before Teddy or Tim could stop them, they raced each to Draco and launched themselves at him. Draco grunted but managed to catch both of them. Before Lily could, Albus latched onto Draco's neck and stuck out his tongue at his sister.

Scowling Lily was about to pull on his shirt, when soft hands lifted her away from her Daddy. She stopped scowling when she saw that it was her mummy. As she snuggled her neck, Lily couldn't help but feel smug at Albus's frown.

Almost immediately, Albus scrambled off Draco and tugged on his mummy's pants. Harriet smiled brightly as she crouched down and hugged Albus with one arm.

"Oh I see how it is," drawled Draco. "You want me once Mummy isn't available, but as soon as she is, you latch onto her like leeches."

"Children are good judges of characters, Malfoy." Harriet chuckled. She straightened herself, and nodded at Bruce. "Let's go back."

"Just a second there little lady," John Stewart frowned. "You can't just leave like this."

"Well you can't teleport a child nor kidnap an innocent man and not get in trouble with the law."

Draco snorted at the word innocent, but kept quiet once he saw Harriet's expression.

Superman tried to be the peacemaker. "We all have questions, so maybe its better if you wait a little before you leave."

"Draco do you have any questions that you want to ask these masked super 'heroes'?"

"Nope; do you?"

"Nope," Harriet grinned threateningly at Superman as she walked passed him. Seeing Teddy and James following after her, but not Batman, Shayera, or Robin, Harriet rolled her eyes as she stopped. She raised an eyebrow at them. Draco took the opportunity to pull Albus into his arms. He really wanted to leave this muggle station, and he doubted Albus could keep up with the pace that he wanted.

Batman merely waved a hand at Zatanna. Making an unladylike snort, Harriet waved her wand and Zatanna was free. She looked conflicted as her idol didn't spare her another glance.

"Are you staying at Batman's house?" blurted Zatanna.

Harriet raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Draco shot her an angry stare at the news that his Harry was staying with another man.

"I'll visit you!"

As Batman walked past her, he said to Zatanna. "If you don't control yourself, you will be told to leave."

Superman stepped into his path with his arms crossed. "Bruce, what is going on?"

"Not now, Clark." Batman narrowed his eyes at him. "We'll talk later. I can't leave Gotham alone with just Etrigan, Creeper, and Commissioner Gordon."

"But—"

"Not now." With that said, Batman made his way past Superman, disregarding the stares of his allies. Robin followed after him, feeling slightly in awe of his mentor and his cousin. If it came down to a fight between Wonder Woman and Harriet, he wondered who would win…

"Come on Angel, I know you know how to work that transportation machine," called Harriet over her shoulder.

Shayera flushed slightly at John's puzzled gaze, but mustered her courage and walked out of the room. The stares made her back feel as though it was being prickled. She breathed a sigh of relief once they were out of sight.

"Why did you want me here?" asked Shayera.

"Well, considering that you were with us, I doubt your friends would let you be without interrogating you." Harriet shifted Lily in her arms. "You don't have any answers and consider this a repayment for calling you Angel. You can stay with us for a few days to let the issue die out."

"Potter, you have a lot to explain." Draco said as they neared a strange machine. He eyes the muggle contraption with contempt as his arms tighten around the child in his arms. Batman spotted Atom near the controls and made his way over to him. He ignored the others as he talked to the man.

Harriet rolled her eyes, "All in due time, Dray."

Draco scoffed, but followed Harriet into standing in the middle of the platform. He glanced at Shayera, however he was more attentive to the masked man.

"Who's he?"

"Merlin, Draco." Harriet frowned. "You can't seriously be thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"Just answer the question, Potter." spat Draco.

Harriet narrowed her eyes at him. "Remember that we are in front of children, Malfoy."

Draco sneered at her, before he looked away. His eyes caught the winged woman, and he eyed her with suspicion. "Who are you?"

"Shayera Hol, aka Hawkgirl," said Shayera as she stood to her full height, meeting his eyes. The haughty tone in his voice ruffled her the wrong way. "What's your name?"

Draco held out a hand towards the woman, "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"I suppose you never heard of me," replied Shayera as she shook his hand.

"I don't think I ever even met one of your kind before."

Odd phrasing, thought Shayera, "My kind?"

"I've never met a creature with a human face and wings on their back." His tone made it clear that he thought she was beneath him.

Harriet caught his tone, and used a hand to smack the back of his head. She looked at Shayera apologetically, even as he stared at her with irritation on his face. "You'll have to forgive him. As you can tell from our voices, we've lived across the pond for quite a well. Back in Britain, there are few heroes that interest us. You'll have to excuse him for his ignorance."

"You're the only bloody hero worth my time," muttered Draco. Lily and Albus giggled at their Daddy's funny face. Even Teddy and James cracked a smile, since they knew full well about their mummy's fame.

Shayera caught his words and raised an eyebrow at Harriet. She supposed it made sense for Harriet to be known if her powers were that strong. "What did you do to be called a hero?"

"What did you do?" asked Harriet mildly.

"I helped save lives." Her throat tightened. "But they don't call me a hero anymore. Not after I was a part of the invasion."

Seeing the interest on their faces, Shayera hastily finished. "Others like me tried to invade Earth. I only switched sides near the end."

"You're like me then." Strangely Draco's voice no longer judged her. She looked at him. Draco looked back at her. "My family was involved with the wrong side of a war, but only I and my mother switched sides. Even though we played a role in the downfall of that side, the public would prefer to remember less pleasant things about us."

"Yeah," Shayera gave a small bitter chuckle. "No one really likes someone that changes sides. Because then they know that you broke someone's trust."

"Merlin's crystal balls," Harriet said stridently. "You two can trade war stories when we're back at the manor. I'm tired of standing. Besides, it's well past Lily's bedtime. Blast it; there was the boys' study time too." She grinned as an idea hatched in her mind. She looked at Shayera. "What do you feel about children and teaching?"

"You can't employ others without discussing it with me." Batman said as he joined them. He nodded at the professor to show that they were ready.

Draco felt his eyebrow twitch at the presence of Bruce, but before he could speak to him, a bright beam of light transported them away.

Professor Ray Palmer hummed contentedly to himself as he walked away before other League members could question him. Batman was a man he respected, and he quite liked children. Especially, children that could teleport.


End file.
